He thought he lost it all
by Remotely Mellow
Summary: 1st one Placed before the return of Slade. A new hero arrives with amazing powers. Haveing lost the only family he had left, his mother, will he be accepted by the Titans or rejected just like everywhere else. Complete.
1. Chapter 1 And so they met

Alright this is my first Fan Fic. I don't own a thing in this story except for my thoughts. I've been thinking of this story in my head for months, but i didn't know about until recently. This one is based about between the time of Slade returning and the appearance of Trigon. So im here to write up my fan fic and tell me if you like it or not i really need to know if its any good.

* * *

**Chapter 1: And so they met.**

"Titans go!" The Teen Titans were fighting against Plasmas once again. Robin the boy wonder, Beast Boy the shape shifting elf, Starfire the alien from a distant planet, Cyborg the half Man half Machine, and Raven the mysterious vistor from another planet. The battle was going on fiercly as Plasmis continued his attack on the Titans.

"Man he just keeps commin!" Cyborg yelled as he blasted away at Plasmis with his sonic gun just piercing through Plasmas like a hot knife through butter.

"Just keep fighting" Robin yelled as he threw a handful of grenade discs at Plasmas.

Just at that moment a strange boy in black slightly baggy pants and a green striped shirt, was flying around Jump City contemplating where to go next.

He was tired of always moving around from place to place.No one accepting his powers or him for that matter. He lost everything he had when he lost his last bit of family... when his mother died. He looked at his left arm."No time to dwell on the past. What the heck was that?" The stranger had noticed an explosion.

"Finally something to do." He then flew toward the explosion to get a closer look when he saw a giant gelatinis goop. "What in the hell is this."

He landed on the ground and suddenly was attacked by the strange creature.

"Hey dude look out!" Beast Boy yelled at the stranger.

The boy saw the odd thing approching and jumped to the side to dodge out of the way of the approaching creature. He then took his hand and threw it up as a ball of energy flew at the creature and struck it in the back. It embedded itself in the creature and then blew up reverting the creature back to ordinary man he once was.

"Well that was a little disgusting." said the stranger as he started to levitate off the ground, but before he had a chance to go anywhere he was halted.

"Hey wait a sec!" Robin yelled at the stranger to get his attention. "Thanks for the help back there." Robin said as he put out his hand in gratification.

"No problem" He then reached put and shook Robin's hand. "Just helping out when i can.

"The names Robin and these are my friends Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg. Whats your name."

"The names Kay... The names Kaiser." He said this cause he did not know them well enough to tell them his real name. "Pleasure to meet you. Well I guess I'll be going."

"Hey wait a sec. That was pretty ammazing back there. Are you a Tammarainian like Starfire."

Felling a little reluctant to answer him he responded. "No. I've always been this way, at least as long as I can remember."

"Hey well I was thinkin since you helped us out and all you wanna join the team." Robin giving an invitation to Kaiser, he figured if he can help them out he must be alright.

"What team?" Seeing as he was new around here he didnt really know much about what he was talking about.

"Well were the Teen Titans. We work together and protect the city from Criminals that ordinary people cant handle."

"Hmmmm. Teen Titans huh. I don't know, I mean, I don't know you that well. I'll need to think about it. And from what your telling me I might like to stick around for a while, see what comes up. Well, I'll probably see you around." Kaiser then lifted off the ground and flew away towards the edge of the city.

"Man that guy had some serious power." Cyborg sayed to Robin. "Hope he joins."

"Yeh me too. He might be able to give us a hand on the big missions." Robin said.

"Oh I truly hope he wishes to join our team." Starfire joyfully exclaimed.

"Can we go now." Raven already in the T Car waiting to go home.

"Geeze Raven just cant wait to get home can yah." Beast Boy sarcastically said as he jumped in the car.

Later. Around the city Kaiser thinking to himself. "Join the Teen Titans huh, Well it could help my concience out a little bit. And It seems I might be able to fit in here."

Kaiser then walked to the side of a cliff and claped his hands together. "Might as well make a place to stay for the night." He then placed his hands on the cliff and bright light engulfed the small area and all of a sudden a cave was made in the side of the cliff. He walked in and sat against a wall and slowly fell asleep. "Well I guess I'll see what happens."

* * *

Theres Chapter One hope you enjoy chapter Two. 


	2. Chapter 2 I Think I'll Join up

Just like before, I dont own anything except for the thoughts in my head.

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Think I'll Join Up**

Kaiser woke up to the sounds of birds when he awoke in the mourning inside his cave. "Well its better than sleeping on a small bench." He thought to himself as he got up. "Man better clean all this dirt off don't wanna look like a wierdo." He thought this to be an oxymoron as he remembered that pretty much everyone he met thought he was a wierdo, well except for the Titans. He then clasped his hands together and placed them on his clothes, a bright flash and the the dirt was removed from his clothes and a clump of dirt layed in a pile next to him. " Ahh, thats better. Wonder whats going on in the town today. Might as well check out there mall." He then lifted off the ground and flew towards the town.

Kaiser was flying towards the city and decide to find a spot to land where no one would see him he didn't want to bring attention to himself. "That alleyway looks good."

He landed, made sure no one was around and walked out. " Now where is there mall... well that sign that says mall on it is probably a dead giveaway." He saw a sign that said Jump City Mall and started to head toward the building. "Man this place is BIG! Way bigger than the one from my home town." Kaiser was amazed by the size and color of the mall. Kaiser was walking around in the mall with a big smile on his face he felt happy, and a peace, for some reason he felt like he belonged here.

Then he was walking passed a clothes store and nearly got hit by a display of sweaters. "Hey watch it!"

"Man this store does'nt have any good clothes." Said Mamoth as he threw another display.

"Thats because your a guy Mamoth." Jinx said in a smartallic tone.

"Mamoths right this place reeks." Gizmo said throwing some shirts to the ground.

"Hey!" Kaiser yelled at the three people as they trashed the store. "You might wanna stop that its not nice."

"And what are you gonna do tiny." Mammoth yelled at the young man.

"Im gonna have to stop you." Kaiser said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah right!" Mammoth then charged at Kaiser yelling, and getting ready to throw a punch. Kaiser with his amazing speed simply moved to the right dodgeing the punch, bringing up his right foot, and giving a spinning roundhouse kick to the back of his head sending Mammoth flying out of the store and onto the ground.

"Anyone else." Kaiser said with a smile.

"I'll get him." Gizmo said as he turned on his spider legs and proceeded to attack Kaiser. He just simply dodged all the attacks, and then Gizmo lifted one of his spider like legs and hurled it towards Kaiser. He put up his left foot as the spider leg went through his shoe and stopped. "What the heck." Kaiser then started to slowly move his foot over so Gizmo could see his face.

"You shouldnt play with sharp things someone could get hurt." He then flung his foot to the right and Gizmo flew right with it into the wall knocking him out cold. "Namely you."

Jinx then flung three hex beams toward Kaiser, he did his usual dodgeing and weaving between the hex beams. "Stand still so i can blast you." she yelled as she continued to attack Kaiser with beam after beam.

Kaiser then moved behind her, and when she turned around he moved right back in front of her, Then when she turned back around Kaiser said "I don't normally hit cute girls, but for you I'll make an exception." He then croutched down at blinding speed and did a sweeping kick that sent her spinning three times in the air before she fell on her back. "Well at least I kept my hands clean." He then took his hands out of his pockets.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled as soon as they got to the mall. But to his surprise there was Kaiser standing there with a smile on his face. "Kaiser what are you doing here."

* * *

"And I saw them trashing the place so I stoped them." Kaiser just finished explaining what he was doing at the mall and the whole mess inside the store. 

"Wow you stopped them by yourself." Cyborg said as he slapped Kaiser on the back in a congradulatory way.

"Man you must seriously have some power." Beast Boy said amazed at what Kaiser did.

Behind them Kaiser saw as Mammoth, Gizmo, and Jinx, were being loaded in the Police squad car. "Hold on a sec officer. Hey Mammoth next time look before you leap. You might not

have a giant lump on your head."

Kaiser then turned back towards the Titans and said to Robin, "Hey man, I thought about your offer yesterday and I think I'll join up."

"Really! Thats great news." Robin exclaimed. "With you on our team we should be ready for anything."

"Oh splendid." Starfire Exclaimed as she gave Kaiser a big hug.

"Great another person to bug me." Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

"Aw common don't be like that Raven." Cyborg said, "For all you know he might share some of the same stuff you do.

"Doubtful" Raven said .

* * *

Well theres chapter two for yah. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review I could use a little criticism. 


	3. Chapter 3: Can you show me around

I repeat I do not own anything. Except for the thoughts in my head. And I'm Borrowing those.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Can you show me around.**

All the Teen Titans including Kaiser arrived at the T Tower, but since the T car was only built for 5 Kaiser had to fly to the tower, but he did'nt mind but he was starting to get a little hungry. Kaiser stayed right against the T car the whole time as to just keep up, cause he really did'nt know his way around the town. They finnaly arived at the Tower and showeed Kaiser to the front door. Cyborg put in the code to open the door and everyone steped inside.

"Wow this place is HUGE!" Kaiser said as he was amazed by the pure site of the Tower. The Garage alone filled with the many different vehicles the Titans used were in this area, and there was still plenty of room. "Whoa, what is that thing." Kaiser pointing at the T Sub.

"That's the T Sub, we use it to do any missions underwater. It can reach a toatal of about 150,000 fathomes." Robin explained the T Sub to Kaiser.

"My god thats more than...100,000 fathomes." Kaiser said with a little chuckle afterwards as to make a joke. Everyone except for Raven let out a little chuckle. "Common Raven lighten up, Im just tryin to joke around, cant you smile a little bit." Kaiser said this cause he really didn't know anything about Raven or that her powers were controlled by her emotions.

Raven simply responded, "No." in her basically sarcastic monotone.

"So can you guys some me around this place a little bit, cause I honestly don't know anything about this place." He asked this to the Titans in a sort of excited nature.

"Sure why not your gonna need to know how to get around this place sooner or later." Robin said as he aproached an elavator and pressed the button to bring it down. "You wanna start from the bottom and work up or the other way." Robin said as everyone entered the elavator. Even while everyone was in it including the gigantic Cyborg it was actually quite spacious.

"Lets move our way up, Save the best for last. I mean this place has got to have a great view." Kaiser said to Robin .

"Oh it has a simply wonderful view, especially in the morning." Starfire said with a cheerful smile.

"Cool. I might check it out tommorow thanks for the info." Kaiser said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Then went up one floor and when the doors opened Kaiser saw a giant gymnasiam with every single piece of equipment you could think of and then some. "Now this is a gym!" Kaiser said as he was amazed at all the equipment. "Hello what do we have here, a punching bag." Kaiser looked at the punching bag as a giant smile spread across his face. "Mind if I have a quick swing at it real quick" Kaiser said to the Titans. 

"Sure I don't see why not." Cyborg said to Kaiser.

"Ssswwweeet." Kaiser stood in front of the bag, squred off his fighting stance, took a deep breath and threw a straight punch, "OUS!" yelling as Kaiser hit the bag, but it did not move although everyone could feel a shock wave of some kind hit them.

"What happend just now." Beast Boy said.

"Well at least the bag looks fine, you alright Kaiser." Cyborg said.

"Just give it a second." Kaiser said as he staightened up. All of a sudden the bag began to bubble where he hit and then it exploded.

"WHOA!" Everyone except Raven a Kaiser where impressed by this and showed it.

"Well looks like we need a new punching bag." Beast Boy said surprised at what Kaiser had done.

"Not neccessarily." Kaiser then took the top of the punching bag and tried to recover all of the hard and heavy foam that was inside, Kaiser then clasped his hands together and placed them on the bag. A bright light filled the room and when it returned to normal. "That oughtta do it." He then hung the bag back up.

"How did you do that." Robin said with an odd look on his face.

"I used Alchemy." Kaiser said.

"Alchemy?" Robin said with a questioning look on his face.

"Well it's not really Alchemy, My powers allow me to controll energy and with this control I can fly, make myself stronger, faster, I can even make energy balls, waves, or beams. I can even controll the energy in objects to change there structre or repaire them. The only drawback really is that it incereases my metabolic rate so I get really hungry after a while. And I can't create energy and if I try i explode. You know a nuclere bomb, worse than that. Also I just call it Alchemy because I like that one show on TV." Kaiser said explaining his odd powers.

"Hey I watch that show too." Beast Boy said with an excited tone. "You watch anime too."

"A little bit, yes. What I can anyway." Kaiser said as he thought he really has'nt watched TV in quite some time because he has been living on his own for a while.

"So where too now. Im gettin kinda hungry" Kaiser said as he rubbed his palms together.

"How about we go to the kitchen upstairs and get some grub Im starvin." Cyborg yelled.

"Your gonna make some tofu to right Cy." Beast Boy sayed to Cyborg in an annoyed tone.

"Oh your a Vegitarian." Kaiser said with an interested tone. "Why is that."

"Well I kinda turn into animals, and don't like the phrase you are what you eat." Beast Boy explained.

"Well that's something good to know." And indeed he thought it would be. "So about that food."

"Oh right. Yeah follow me." Robin said as they approached the elevator.

* * *

"This is our living room its kinda connected to kitchen so its pretty convienent." Beast Boy explained to Kaiser. 

"MY GOD." Kaiser yelled as he started to grab his chest where his heart was. It looked like he had trouble breathing and was having a heart attack. He then fell to the ground and past out.

"Oh no Kaiser are you all right." Starfire said as he rushed to him to see if there was anything wrong.

Kaiser opened his eyes and simply said. "That is a big TV." He was simply facking it, this was kinda his nature to joke around a little too much but he did'nt really think it was all that bad.

"That was'nt funny" Raven said in her usual monotone as she walked away.

"Oh common lighten up a little bit." Kaiser said as he stood up. "Man hareder to get a smile out of than a freakin mummy." Kaiser thought to himself. "But she will crack sooner or later." "So whats for dinner." Kaiser said as he walked toward the kitchen.

"How about some hamburgers." Cyborg exclaimed.

"What about me dude. Does the words 'Im a vegitarian' mean anything to you." Beast Boy yelled at Cyborg.

"No, not really." Cyborg said with a smile.

* * *

After a hearty meal of Hamburgers and Veggie burgers, Kaiser even slipping Cyborg one, he could'nt even tell untill he told him afterwards. Kaiser was felling a little tired. 

"Hey guys not to be rude or anything but um, where do I sleep tonight." Kaiser said this to everyone. He really did'nt care where he slept, anything was better than rocks.

"Here I'll show you the rooms." Robin said as they walked towards the hall. "This is my room if you have any questions just come by and I'll help ya out."

"Thanks. Man I'm not really used to so much hospitality." Kaiser saying this truthfully, he was'nt used to so much hospitallity.

"This is Beast Boy's room, this is Cy's, this is Stars,this is Ravens..." Robin was cut off.

"Always knock." Raven said in a slightly assertive voice.

"OK, and whoes is this." He opened the door to see a room with the walls painted like a dessert and a quite large bed with a heart shaped box on it.

"This was our friend Terra's." Beast Boy said as he closed the door.

"Who is Terra." Kaiser asked.

"She was or is a good friend. She could control Earth and rocks and she used them to help us out." Robin told Kaiser, "But then one day she joined a person named Slade, and he controlled her and together they actually took control of the town. But Terra broke Slades control, she used her powers and accidentally caused an earthquake that would have destroyed the town, but she used her powers and was able to save the town and stop Slade permanantly. But she made a terible sacrafice and now shes encased in stone." Everybody especially Beast Boy looked sad after Robin said this.

"Wow, Im sorry to hear that. Is there any way to bring her back?" Kaiser said in a comforting tone.

"Well were looking and were gonna find a cure sooner or later." Cyborg said.

"Anyways let me show you to your room" Robin said as he led Kaiser to a pretty empty room except for a bed a a large window.

"Man a bed, I have'nt slept in one of these for months." Kaiser said relieved to actually see a bed for a change. "Well Im fellin a little tired I think I'm gonna hit the sack." Kaiser said as he sat on his bed, which he thought was the most comfortable thing in the world.

"Alright well we'll see you in the mornig." Robin said as he walked away.

"Pleasent dreams." Starfire said with a happy smile on his face.

"Cyborg can you get the door for me." Kaiser asked.

"Yeah no problem man, see ya in the morning man." Cyborg said to Kaiser.

Kaiser than layed down on his bed and thought out loud to himself, "Encased in stone huh."

* * *

There's Chapter three ladies and Gentleman. hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now hit me with a couple of reviews. Please. 

Heres to all the people who gave me a review, Thanks for the support.

From: xoxoxMelxoxox: AMAZING! I luv this story! Update son! At the end of this story u sed u needed some criticism but i seriously can't find a single thing to criticise ! This is so going on ma fav stories list.


	4. Chapter 4: It's a small world aint it

Well I don't own any thing in this story except for my ideas. So with no further adu...

* * *

Chapter 4: It's a small world ain't it.

"MOM!" Kaiser jumps up from his sleep in a cold sweat. "Not again." Kaiser thought to himself. "Damn, I had the nightmare again. What time is it?" Kaiser peeked over at the clock. "3 o'clock huh. Well might as well get some things done." Kaiser got up from his bed and looked out his door slowly to see if anyone was there. He then walked out of his room at towards the roof. "Time to get a little excercise. Better stretch a little." Kaiser started to run from one side of the building to the other, he did this for about an hour with no rest. "Common man you can beat this thing." he thought this to himself, "Man why is this happening." He of course was thinking about the nightmare. He's been having the same recurring nightmare for the past three months. And everytime he sees the wrecked car, he can hear the sirens, he can smell the smoke. It haunts his every thought, he just cant seem to get it out of his head. "Enough of this it's almost morning anyway, better head to the kitchen."

Kaiser reached the kitchen thinking he might as well cook to keep his mind off the dream. "I guess I'll make breakfast for everyone for being so nice to me. It's the least I can do anyway." He thought he make some eggs, pancakes, waffles, french toast, some hashbrowns, fried potatoes, and his favorite Lucky Charms. "That should do it. Hope everyone likes it." He looked at the clock and saw it was 6 o'clock. "Any second." And he was right about five seconds later everyone walked into the kitchen.

"Aw man what smells so good." Cyborg said with his tounge hanging out.

"Hey everybody, I made breakfast. Hope you don't mind." Kaiser said as he set the rest of the food on the table.

"Oh that looks sssoooo good." Beast Boy said as he sat down at the table ready to eat everythibg he could reach.

"What is the special occasion for this glorious feast." Starfire said as she aproached the table sitting next to Robin.

"Well since you guys have been so nice to me I thought I'd repay the favor. So I hope you enjoy it." Kaiser said with a small smile on his face.

"It does look apetizeing" said Raven in her usual monotone.

"Here let me get that for you." Kaiser pulled out the seat for Raven to sit in.

"I can do that myself." Raven said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I mearly trying to be gentaleman, like my mom taught me." Kaiser said as he backed away from the chair for Raven to sit in.

"Yeah, common Raven take a compliment for once." Beast Boy said as he threw a couple of pancakes on his plate.

* * *

"Wow Kaiser that was good, where did you learn to cook like that." Robin said as he wiped his mouth.

"Mom my taught how to cook...before she passed away." Kaiser said as he hunched his head down.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Robin said in a surprised tone.

"It's ok. You did'nt know. I don't really talk about it much anyway." Kaiser said.

"What happened to her." Starfire said in a curious tone.

"I don't really like to talk about my past if thats ok with you guys." Kaiser asked.

"It's alright if you don't wanna tell us man." Robin said. "You don't have to if you don't wanna.

"Thanks." Kaiser said as he got up from the table stretching. "So whats on the agenda for today."

"Well first were gonna do some combat training, you up for it." Robin said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, yeh I got a full stomach I'm ready for anything." Kaiser patting his stomach as he was saying this.

"Good your gonna need to be, cause we aint gonna give you any slack, being the new guy and all." Cyborg said as he smacked him in the back.

Everyone was standing outside Robin at a control pannel near a hill of rocks. "Hey Kaiser you ready." Robin yelled towards him as he was warming up.

Kaiser was hoping around a little bit getting ready to go. "So what am I exactely supposed to do Cyborg." Kaiser a little confused.

"Well the objects to get to the end of course as fast as possible while watchin out for the obstacles." Cyborg said with a smile on his face.

"So thats it. Sounds simple enough." Kaiser said.

"You would think so huh." Cyborg said in a smart tone.

"Ready...GO!" Robin yelled.

Kaiser started to run and no more than five feet after his start about five steel walls started to come out of the ground, he dodged these barley. He kept runnig and two gunturrets started firing on him he quickly jumped high in the air a sot an energy beam at one then an energy ball at the other, blowing them up. When he landed he started to run again and giant columns of spikes started to rise up, so he quickly tried to dogde but got nicked a little bit by the first. He continued to dodge these being a little careful, he then ran past two or at least he thought it was two but then looked up and saw that a steel ceiling was about to fall on him so he quickly grabed the wall and pushed it back with all his strength breaking the hydrolicks and locking the steel ceiling in place he then ran to the finish line. A little out of breath neeling over panting he throws up a thumbs up. He looks at the Timer and sees that he compoleated the course in 38.25 seconds.

"Hey was that good." Kaiser yelled to the other Titans.

"That was wonderful." Starfire yelled.

"Yeah man nice job." Cyborg said. "I did'nt think you would do so good on your first try."

All of a sudden a red light started to flash on the control pannel where Robin was. "Titans trouble, lets move out."

* * *

All the Titans ran to the T Car everyone except for Kaiser got in the car. "Hey man I put in a new seat soon." Cyborg told Kaiser.

"It's cool I don't mind flying anyway." Kaiser explained to Cyborg. "Lets do this!" Kaiser yelled as he lifted off the ground.

The Titans made there way to a bank where the whole front wall was demolished. The Titans quickly got out of the car and checked out the seen. Just then Mammoth, Gizmo, Jinx, and a mysterious man the Titans had never seen before. He was wearing a cowboy hat, small glasses, a denim trench coat, and had two six shooters in his hands.

"Well hey there Kaiser. Long time no see." The Mysterious man said to Kaiser.

"You know this guy." said Beast Boy.

"Sadly yes I do. We used to be friends when we were children. His names Alex." Kaiser said as he clenched his fists.

"You all can call me Quick Draw. Pleasure to meet you. Well It's a small world aint it." Quick Draw said to Kaiser as he pushed up his hat with one of his guns.

"What the hell are you doing here Alex." Kaiser yelled.

"Well I came to this town in search of a little fun, then I met this wierdo named Brother Blood and he told me about his little school. After he showed me around a little bit I saw a grand opportunity I could'nt pass up." Quick Draw said as he started to spin his guns. "So Brother Blood got me to get these guys out of jail and now were here robbin this here bank for a little loot."

"Hey buddy lets just get out here already were already in enough trouble with Brother Blood." Gizmo yelled at Quick Draw.

"Not so fast." Robin yelled "Your not goin anywhere. Titans Go!"

"Delta Formation!" Jinx yelled.

"Your mine Alex!" Kaiser said as he sprinted after Quick Draw.

Everyone was fighting like crazy. Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla as he and Mammoth grappled with each other. Cyborg started to go after Gizmo with a little help from Starfire and Raven and Robin were fighting with Jinx. Kaiser still going after Quick Draw. Quick Draw quickly shoots off three shots at Kaiser. He quickly dived behind a cement wall knowing how good a shot he was. "I know how good you are Quick Draw you not gonna hit me." Kaiser said not risking poking his head out of the wall.

"You got me there but do your little friends." He pointed his gun at Starfire shooting her in the middle of the chest.

"NNNNOOOOO!" Kaiser yelled as Starfire fell to the ground bleeding.

"Lets get out of here boys!" Quick Draw yelled as Mammoth, Gizmo, and Jinx quickly followed.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as he rushed to her side. "Man this looks bad."

"Let me see." Kaiser said as he moved towards Starfire. "Aww man your right."

She was shot right in the middle of the chest a little more to the left and it would of hit her heart.

"What do we do." Beast Boy said in a worried tone.

"We have to get her to a Hospitol." said Raven.

"There's no time. I'm gonna Have to risk it." Kaiser said as he clasped his hands together. "Move." He told Robin.

Once Robin moved out of the way Kaiser placed his hands on the wound as a bright flash of light covered the wound,then the bullet was removed form inside Starfires body. Then the flesh started to slowly regenerate. The Titans looked in aww as Kaiser was actually healing Starfire. When he removed his hands from the wound it was gone and Kaiser collapsed a little falling on his hands and knees breathing heavilly.

"Man that was a close one." Kaiser said.

"What happened." Starfire said as she slowly got up from the ground looking at the blood on her chest.

"You were shot by Quick Draw and Kaiser saved you." Robin said.

"Dude how did you do that." Beast Boy said.

"Well, as I said I'm able to manipulate energy so I was able to manipulate the energy in Starfires body and regenerate her flesh. The only back draw is that it makes me really, really weak." Kaiser said as he slowly stood up while Cyborg helped him.

"Thank you so much Kaiser. You are a very good person." Starfire greatfully said.

"Yeah but those bastards got away." Kaiser then rammed his fist into the ground making a giant hole.

"It's OK at least Starfire is alright." Robin said

"Yeah but he shot her on purpose he could easily hit you in the heart. he was toying with us. He did that just so he would have enough time to escape." Kaiser yelled.

"So who was that guy." Robin asked

* * *

Well Thats Chapter 4. What will ensue In Chapter 5. All will be explained in due time. Lets see some new reviews. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. 

**falyn anjel**: interesting story. i'll keep checking on it. good job btw.


	5. Chapter 5: We were friends

Well the same old dribbile first. I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did. But I don't.

* * *

**Chapter 5: We were friends.**

The Titans got back to the tower and Kaiser immediatleywent to the gym to vent his anger.

"Why, why does he have to be here? I was finnaly happy." He kicked the punching bag hard but not trying to explode it like before. "He comes to this city, and he shoots my friend. He helps the bad guys." He punches it making it go in a complete 90 degree angle.

"Kaiser are you alright?" Starfire said in a caring manner.

"Starfire he shot you and ran away like a coward, and left you to die. I don't think that counts as alright." He punches the bag again with more fury.

"But because of you i am fine. You saved me, and for that I am grateful. But please calm down." Starfire said as she walked towards him.

"Calm down. CALM DOWN. He nearly killed you how can you be so calm." Kaiser hit the bag so hard the chain snaped during the swing.

"Please do not yell." Starfire said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. She looked at Kaiser and discovered he was crying. His fists were clenched and he just fell to the ground.

"I don't want to lose anymore friends or family. It hurts too much. I can't bear the pain." Kaiser said as tears were filling his eyes.

"Do not cry. You will not lose anyone. As long as we are here we will help." Starfire said as she gave Kaiser a careing hug. Kaiser hug her as well crying about the pain he experienced as a child and what had just happened. He never thought Alex, or should he say Quick Draw, could be so heartless.

"Thanks Starfire. Lets go back to the guys. I should be OK now." He proceeded to stand up and wipe the tears from his eyes. "You know you should clean that shirt. It's covered in blood.

* * *

"Hey Kaiser you OK man." Robin said as Kaiser entered the room where all the Titans were.

"Yeah, I'm OK now. I was punching the bag downstairs. Needed to vent some rage. I'll fix the chain later." Kaiser telling how he snapped the chain after punching and kicking the bag into next week.

"Hey man you said you knew that guy who shot Star right. Can you tell us about him." Best Boy said as he saw how Kaiser flinched after BB said shot.

"I guess. Were gonna see him again anyway might as well tell you what to expect." Kaiser sat down on the couch. "As I said when you met him, his real name is Alex. Alex Thompson. We used to be friends." Kaiser started to clench his fist after saying that. Ashamed that he once called him 'friend'. "When we were kids he was my only real friend. We used to hang out and do all sorts of things. We would go fishing, we even found this quary once we called dead man's drop. About 50 feet tall jump into the water." Kaiser had a small smile on his face remembering some of the good times he had as a child. "He would always say how cool it was I had powers. He would always say 'Man I wish I could do some of the stuff you could.' I always told him it Was'nt that great. Everyone always calling you a freak. Half the people afraid to even go near me." Kaiser smile faded from his face. "People would always make fun of Alex, and pick on him because he hung out with me. People always saying 'Wheres your wierdo friend' while they pushed him around."

"Man that had to of been a rough child hood." Cyborg said.

"Yeah it was, but we stuck together. I'd help him out with bullies. And he'd always let me come and hang out at his house when his parents were gone. They did'nt really like me all that much. But he did'nt care what people said. He always said to people 'You're just jealous you can't do anything he can.' maybe he was right but who knows. Some times we would be walking down the street just talking and people would throw stuff at us, like rocks and soda. I't would make me so angry sometimes but he said that It was OK. If I could do for as long as I did then I should have no problems with dealing with it now. Sometimes I wished that was true."

"So what made him like that back there." Raven said.

"One day we were walking in the woods and saw a couple of guys trick shooting. And they were good. I thought it was pretty cool but Alex was just memerized by it. From that day he always liked guns he even started to do shooting practice. He got his dad to pay for lessons. His dad thought it was a good way to keep him away from me. He was right. We never really hung out anymore when he started."

"That must of been tough losing your only friend." Robin said.

"Yeah after that I was kind of a loner. No one to hang out with, everyone making fun of me as I walked past them at school or anywhere else. I just ignored them."

"Good you should'nt listen to them anyway." Raven said surprising everyone with her slight bit of careing.

"Thanks Raven." Kaiser smiled a little bit. "But what I don't understand is why and when did he become so bad. He was so nice when we were friends. He never liked hurting anything he would even stop people from hurting dogs and cats. Like one time these kids tied down a dog and were going to light firecrackers that were straped to its body."

"Thats terrible." said Beast Boy.

"Yeah but he distracted them they didn't listen to him at first but then I showed up and they scattered. Just like me people afraid of me." Kaiser said with a sarcastic giggle. "But he untied the dog and gave it some water. He was so nice I just can't believe he would hurt people." He said this in a surprised tone.

"Well don't worry he won't hurt anyone else we'll stop him." Robin said.

"Thanks guys I really apreciate this. Listening to me and everything. I'm gonna go up to the roof I need to be alone and think a little bit." Kaiser got up from the couch.

"I'll shall join you." Starfire rising from the chair.

"No I just need to be alone for a little bit sort some things out in my head. If thats alright." Kaiser said. Kaiser came outside at the top of the tower seeing the whole city. "I need to meditate I just need to calm down before I get angry again. I'm glad I learned Tai-chi from that one guy, I don't know what I'd be like if it was'nt for him." He then sat down near the edge of the tower and crossed his legs and closed his eyes. He just need to clear his mind of all thought and calm down. "Man wish I had my Pillows CD, oh well what can you do."

* * *

Tell me what you think so far. I've been gettin some more reviews and I thank you for the support. Tell me what you think.

J Grippa: Awsome, im going to read every single chapter you wright and check every day for an update(Seriously i will, got nothing better to do)I actually like to sometimes replace kasier with my own character i make up.Once again awsome.

Linwe Melwasul: wel...not bad. It's alright, but everything seems a bit lala-landish. He has something in common with everybody? The Titans take him in immediately? But I like the name Kaiser. Very unique.


	6. Chapter 6: So you come here often?

I don't own the Teen Titans. Now that the legal stuff is out of the way...

* * *

**Chapter 6: So you come here often?**

The next morning after the shooting and Kaiser explaining a little about his childhood, everyone seemed to be in a better mood. They all decided to play a little volleyball.

"Serving!" said Kaiser as he threw up the ball and smacked it towards Beast Boy.

"I got it!" Beast Boy yelled as he turned into a gorilla and pounded the ball.

"Heads up." Robin quickly hit the ball before it could touch the ground.

"This one is mine." Cyborg quickly ran forward jumped, in the air, and spicked it towards the ground. Kaiser quickly dived for the ball and was able to hit it up to Robin where he spiked the the ball hitting Beast Boy in the face and scoring a point.

"Sorry Beast Boy." Robin said as he helped Beast Boy to his feet.

"Next time try hitting the ball with your hands and not your face." Cyborg said with a smile on his face.

"Hey Star can you take my place for a sec." Kaiser asked.

"I would be delighted." Starfire said with a smile.

Kaiser had noticed the whole time they were playing Raven just sat over at the edge of the tower meditating. Kaiser felt like she could use some company. "Um...hey Raven." Kaiser said a little nervous.

"What." Raven said in a monotone voice.

"Uh yeh I was just wondering. You wanna play to. We could use another for Three on Three." Kaiser said sitting next to her.

"No thanks. I don't play volleyball." Raven said continuing to meditate.

"So um. Do you come here often?" Kaiser thought to himself knowing he was never really good at small talk.

"I live here." Raven said.

"Oh. OK. You know I was right there yesterday doing the same thing." Kaiser saying hopeing that would open a conversation.

"You meditate?" Raven was curious.

Kaiser thought to himself. 'Alright it worked.' "Yeah. I learned Tai-Chi as a child from this one man I used to live near. He taught me how to meditate." Kaiser was happy she was actually talking to him. "Can I join you?" Kaiser asked.

"... I guess?" Raven said moving over a little.

"Thanks." Kaiser said with a slight smile on his face as he sat down next to her. He started to clear his mind, but something was stuck in his mind he could'nt get out. He just kept thinking of his mother and the crash. He just kept seeing the car turned over, him being put in to the ambulence. "Ahhh!" Kaiser opened up his eyes and saw everyone was stareing at him confused. "I'm sorry I gotta go for a second." Kaiser got up and started to walk away. "Smooth move K." He said this to himself so no one could hear.

* * *

He felt he needed a little work out so he headed to the gym and started to run a little bit. "Common man pull yourself together. Just get that out of your head. Might as well fix the bag." Kaiser walked o the bag he broke the chain off of yesterday. He picked up the chain, put his hands togther and fixed the chain with his power. "There, that should hold." He placed the bag back on the hook. "Might as well test it out." He started to hit a little bit when Robin walked in. 

"Hey Kaiser." Robin said as he waved a little bit.

"Hey man. Whats up." Kaiser said .

"You okay man? You scared us a little bit back there." Robin said.

"Oh yeah, I'm OK. I just was thinkin of an unhappy point in my life. Could'nt get it out of my head." Kaisr said hitting the bag hard this time.

"You wanna talk about it." Robin said.

"No, I really don't like my past." Kaiser said. "I just like to get it out of my system, you know work out a bit."

"Oh, OK. You know you can talk to me about anything." Robin said.

"Thanks man." Robin started to walk out of the gym. "Hey Robin."

"Yeah man." Robin thinking maybe he changed his mind.

"You wanna spar a little." Kaiser putting his fist up.

"Nah your a lot stronger than me." Robin worried a little if he got hit. He's seen how hard he can punch.

"Its OK. I'll only make myself as strong as you." Kaiser hoping he would accept.

"I guess." Robin walking back towards him.

"They both got in there fighting stances. "You ready?" Kaiser getting ready.

"Yep you? Robin replied.

"Lets go then!" Kaiser then ran towards Robin throwing a straight punch. Robin blocked his punch and returned it with a throw. Kaiser quickly recovered in the air sliding on his feet to a stop. Robin then came at him with a flying kick but Kaiser was able to roll out of the way and jump at Robin with another punch. Robin blocked his as Robin and Kaiser kept throwing pucnches and blocking them. Then Robin was able to block a punch after Kaiser overexerted a punch and lost his balance. Robin then kicked Kaiser in the back and Kaiser flew across the room and slid on the ground.

"Damn you got me man. Your good." Kaiser said lifting his hand up.

"I had a great teacher." He helped Kaiser back on his feet. "Your not to bad yourself."

"Thanks man. But your still better than me." Kaiser complimented.

"Thats only without your powers." Robin said with a smile.

"Hey man thanks for the spar helped me clear my head." Kaiser feeling better. "Lets get back to the guys."

"You know we should do this more often." Robin said as they started to leave the gym.

* * *

Well theres chapter 6. I thought my character could use a little break. So tell me what you thought about it. 


	7. Chapter 7: Thank you being a friend

Again I repeat I do not own the Teen Titans. I liked to take this time to thank all the people who have been reading this story. I've gotten a few good reviews and I thank you for this. This will be the last chapter in this story. But fear not for I have 5 more in the making. And my friend and I plan on mixing stories for even more great ideas and futher stories. I shall be typing these stories everyday and hopefully you enjoy reading them as I have enjoyed writing them. Now on with the show.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Thank you for being a friend.**

The Teen Titans woke up that morning feeling really good. Everyone was smilling, you could even see a smile on Raven once or twice. Kaiser even made breakfast for everyone again.

"Man Kaiser these pancakes are amazing." Cyborg said.

"What is your secret man." Beast Boy asked.

"Well, I add a little butter in the mix to make them extra creamy, and then when there hard enough to pick up with a fork I dip them in eggs to make the a little like french toast. Then I add cinnamon and powdered sugar." Kaiser explaing his unique touch on the pancake.

"Man you are like the best cook ever." Beast Boy.

"Yes this food is most enjoyable." Starfire said as she ate 3 more pancakes.

"Nah, my mom was way better than me." Kaiser said. He did'nt really mind talking _about_ his mother around his new friends. He just did'nt like talking about his past.

"Man If your this good I would've loved to try your mom's." Robin said.

"Yeah. She was a great person. I really miss her though." Kaiser said tilting his head down.

"You all right man?" Cyborg asked in a wanna talk about it tone.

"Yeah I'm all right. I just miss being around her. She was the only reason I was still liveing at my house." Kaiser said a little depressed.

"You ran away." Raven said.

"Yeah. When my mom died I did'nt want to live at my house with my brothers." Kaiser said.

"You have brothers." Beast Boy said. Everyone was a little surprised at this. Thinking If Kaiser is this strong, what were his brothers like.

"Yeah. But I hate them so much." Kaiser makeing a fist. "They were always mean to me. I don't even consider them brothers any more. As far as I'm concerned I don't have brothers." Kaiser said with a lot of hate in his voice.

"Wow. That bad huh." Cyborg said.

"Yeah. They made my life a living hell. There basically the reason everyone hated me." Kaiser even more hate in his voice this time.

"What kinda powers do they have?" Robin asked.

"I don't really wanna talk about them right now. It will just ruin my day." Kaiser resumed eating his spanish omelet. Just then The alarm went off and everyone got up. Robin went to check out what was going on.

"Looks like Cinder Block is terrorizing the town." Robin said.

"Cinder Block?" Kaiser not knowing who or what he was.

"He's a giant rock golem." Cyborg said.

"A golem aye. This should be interesting." Kaiser said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

The Titans arrived at the scene where Cinder block was destroying a bunch of cars. He was wielding a giant stone hammer. Kaiser looked at the golem in wonder, thinking how was this made. 

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled as all the Titans sprung into action. Cyborg ran up to Cinder Block and bunched him right in the chest. Cinder Block fell backward a little bit as Starfire kept throwing starbolts at him continuesly. Kaiser then leaped at him doing a spinning hook kick finnaly knocing him down. Beast Boy then turned into a Gorilla picking him up by his feet and spinning him finally letting him go into a wall. Then Raven picked up two cars with her telekinesis flattening him. Then Robin took three grenades chucking them at him finally knocking him out.

"All right we got him." Kaiser said as he jumped into the air throwing his fist up. "Mess with the best, die like the rest."

"Good work team." Robin said. "Well lets get the cops to pick him up and throw him away."

When the Titans arrived back at the Tower Kaiser was feeling really happy.

"Hey guys. I just wanna say thanks for everything. You know letting me stay here. Being my friends. When I'm around you guys I fell happy. I feel like I finally have a new home. Thank you for being a friend." Kaiser said.

"Hey man no problem. You help us out we help you out." Robin said.

"Hey do any of you guys know what time it is?" Kaiser said with a big smile on his face.

"Uh yeah its like 12:00." Beast Boy said.

"Nope. I think it's Party Time!" Kaiser yelled.

Everyone cheered at the thought of a party, well except for Raven. The Titans got there friends from Titans East to come down and throw a party to celebrate there new friend and teammate. Everyone was having a blast. They were listing to a cd that Kaiser got of a band called 'The Pillows'.

"Man this is a pretty good band." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah there a J-Rock band, but there really good." Kaiser said as he started to dance, break dance that is. He was doing head spins and flips like no ones buisness. While listing to the song "Little Busters". Everyone was having a great time just chilling and dancing. Kaiser was even singing to some of the lyrics. "When the kids sing out the future. Maybe kids don't need no masters. Just waiting for the Little Buster's Oh yeah, yeah yeah yeah. Man this song is awsome."

"So what kinda powers do you got?" Aqualad said.

"Well I can manipulate energy." Kaiser then makeing an energy ball.

"Oh, like Starfire." Speddy said.

"Well not quite. Watch." Kaiser then used a little more manipulation makeing the ball grow twice its size.

"Cool man." Bumbble Bee said.

"Thanks. I can also do this. Now lets see here, this should do it." He then took an alluminum chair, clasped his hands together and placed them on the chair. A bright flash of light filled the room and the chair was turned into a tiny statue of Raven.

"Wow thats awsome!" Speedy said. "But why did you make a statue of Raven. Do you like her?" Speedy said raising his eybrows a little.

"No it's not like that I just could'nt think of anything else. So I made a statue of her meditating." Kaiser scratching the back of his head.

"Ok. Whatever you say pal." Aqualad said.

* * *

After everyone left and everyone was cleaning up from the mess they made. Everyone thought it was getting pretty late so they started to head to bed. Kaiser waited in the hall for a little bit waiting for Raven. Then she turned around the corner. 

"Oh hey Raven. I uh, wanted to give you something." Kaiser then showed her the statue he made at the party. "I thought, you know, you would like a gift. I made it at the party." Kaiser lifting up the statue showing Raven.

"Um. Thanks thats..nice." Raven said as she took the statue.

"You don't like it do you." Kaiser said a little dissapointed.

"No its not that it's just I don't get presents very often." Raven said in her usual monotone. "Really. It's nice." Raven said holding the statue surprised at the detail of it.

"Thanks. I thought you know a gift for being a good friend." Kaiser said as he started to walk away.

"Kaiser, Really thanks." Raven said as she actually smiled.

"Thank you. Well I'll see you in the morning. Good night." Kaiser said.

"Good Night." Raven replied as she walked into her room.

When Kaiser got to his room he was very happy. He thought to himself this is great. I got new friends, a new home, and maybe a special friend. He then hoped into bed and slowly fell asleep ready for whatever came his way.

* * *

Well there's the last chapter for that one. I'll be working on the next book all weekend. I plan on getting at least 2 or 3 chapters for it soon. Now for the reviews. 

**From: nergallordofwar** : you know its suprislingly good story buddy i had no clue you could

write this well it could use abit more detail but then again im used to

reading stuff with lots of detail other than that keep up the good work

**From: J Grippa**: Good story...What you expected more.Update soon.

**From: Raven'teacher**: oh really good story


End file.
